mufandomcom-20200214-history
A Clan That's Blue
I studied for a while under a famous bard known as the Man in Black. Though he wrote the music, I have changed the lyrics to suit modern times. To the tune of Johnny Cash's "Boy Named Sue" Clan That's Blue When I came to Valhalla there weren't much to me, Just wearing this leather armour, you see, Some dagger and a danish bottle of booze Now I don't know why, must have flipped my lid, Because the dumbest thing I ever did Was to join a clan, a clan whose colour is Blue. Well, I see it now, that we're a joke, We get a lot of laughs from a lot of folks The kind of laugh you know is aimed at you. Some gal would giggle from the Clan of Red, And the Golden Boys would bust my head, I tell you, it ain'st easy for a clan that's Blue. Well, I grew up fast with rest of my team, Their heads are hard and their wits aren't keen, We'd roam from town to town to hide our shame! We got hypnotized by the moon and stars, While standing there smoking cigars, Wondering where to point the finger of blame. It was Ravencurse, mid-month of Fire, Me and the Blue had the desire, To stop a tick, and plan what next to do. Then she appeared, we screamed in pain, But we are weak and all were slain, And neckholed us just for being Blue. Right off, we all got really mad, That one death made us very sad, And we recognized that glint in her evil eye. She was big and strong, made blood run cold, Said to us "You're being told Your colour's Blue! Too bad for you! Now you're gonna die!" She again appearred at the Back Door, I knew I'd seen her a lot before, In a flash of light, she handed me my own ear! So I threw a punch as hard as I could, But all the bones in my hand broke like cheap wood, Tail 'tween the legs we ran off in fear. I tell you, we ran away like soggy cats, And packed ourselves up like rats, And decided at any cost to win for a while. We had a laugh when they did curse, But that only made things worse, Now they're all laughing at our corpses piled. She said "Blue, listen here, the world is rough, And if you're gonna make it you gotta be tough, But the way you're going about it is all wrong. And remember this, no matter how it goes, Win or lose, everybody knows That it wasn't you that made yourself this strong." "You stole the works of greater men, Then sold them off again and again, And you wonder why there's no respect for you! You ought to thank me before you die For all the things that others tried And you have no tainted with your Blue." We stood and gawked and dropped our swords, We heard the truth within her words, But we're too thick to change our point of view. So even if they get a win, It means nothing just like them. So if you're gonna join a clan, you should join.... Red, or Gold or Green or even Pink! ANYTHING but Blue! I know I promised a moratorium on Drasnian Spy songs, but I cannot deny the will of the people! I am your voice! The Grateful Red